


Day 3 - Snow

by Decibelle



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decibelle/pseuds/Decibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony had different ways of coping with their temperature preferences, but they work best together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Snow

People are always careful when it comes to ice and snow with Steve. He had lost count of the number of times he’d had it kindly suggested to him that he go somewhere warmer for the winter months. He did appreciate it, as he still couldn’t quite manage to go to sleep unless he had a number of blankets handy, but it seemed a little outrageous to him to go on an extended holiday just because of one (horribly traumatic) bad experience. 

He refused to leave New York, however, as he had a grounding force. While Steve would get claustrophobic in a walk-in freezer, he had gone and partnered up with a man who would become edgy if the thermostat was set too high. 

Nights spent at Tony’s were on a bed that had one sheet and one blanket. Both items were ridiculously expensive, but they served their purpose. Neither of them commented on the fact that Steve used both and Tony only the sheet. Neither of that seemed to matter when they were curled up to each other. Tony brought all the heat Steve needed, as the man had a habit of taking up all possible space while sleeping, preferring to lie directly on top of Steve, stomach to stomach. Steve was able to have the comfort of that body heat, while Tony got cool air on his back.

It was an arrangement that worked great for them, most of the time. It wasn’t a particularly cold night, it wasn’t even a real storm, but one night Steve found himself awake and slipping out of bed to stand with his forehead against the cool window, looking out over the city with only the briefest of glimpses of the snow falling outside. When he looked down he could see that the ground, or at least the shorter buildings, were a lot lighter than they had been, suggesting that snow was starting to gather.

The room was warm, Steve was okay, he really was. He knew at any moment he could slip back into bed and Tony would find his way back on top of him, but for the moment he just wanted to remember.

While the city was so different to how it had once been, the snow seemed to cleanse the years from the metropolis, wiping away those years and giving everything it touched an innocent glow that reminded Steve of how it had been all those years ago. 

The holiday season was different then in many ways, but in the ways that mattered still the same. So this year Steve wouldn’t be sitting down with Bucky and their small families, and the food would likely be more extravagant, but it would still be family and it would still be important. Even if he and Tony boycotted most of the holiday, watching movies or saving the world, it would still be Christmas. 

Steve knew Tony was coming long before the man reached him, thanks to the blue glow reflecting on the window, but Tony’s hand still came down softly as if to avoid frightening him. 

“Hey, you alright?” Tony’s hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Hmm?” Steve looked back at him, putting up a smile to assure him. “Yeah, of course. Just couldn’t sleep. It’s really pretty out there, don’t you think?”

Steve got silence as a response, and he got to watch as Tony’s furrowed brow rose into confusion before finally relaxing into one of those carefree grins he adored so much. Tony shrugged and hugged Steve’s arm, tugging on it. 

“Yes, very pretty. Tomorrow I’ll let you borrow my snowball cannon and go harass the neighbour kids, but for now come back to bed. Eight thousand dollar mattress doesn’t do the trick now that I’ve tried something better.”

Steve laughed, allowing himself to be tugged away. He knew the snow would still be there tomorrow and he’d appreciate it again, but for now he could forget, there was no need to address the ice in his chest when lying snug under someone who had the desert coursing through his veins.


End file.
